


Rose

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts es un sitio peligroso. Con un bosque lleno de criaturas mágicas, un lago profundo, secciones prohibidas, basiliscos, hombres lobo, pelotas que atacan a sus alumnos y, a veces... a veces los accidentes ocurren. Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Quinta Edicióndel Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

Rose.

Es Navidad y Hugo se ha quedado a dormir en casa. Lucy y él han estado llorando hasta que se han quedado dormidos (y deberías verlos. Están tan guapos y parecen tan frágiles, tan perdidos sin ti). Yo también debería estar metida en la cama, pero el corazón me late demasiado rápido y no puedo borrarme tu sonrisa de la cabeza. Y aquí me tienes, escribiendo una carta. _Escribiéndote_. ¿Sabes que mamá nos ha obligado a ir a ver a un terapeuta?

Esto es idea suya, como si fuera a ayudarme. Como si fuera a hacer que volvieras. Como si fuera capaz de borrar _te_. Como si esta estúpida carta fuera a hacer alguna diferencia, como si Lucy no fuera demasiado mayor para meterse en la cama de Hugo porque no puede dormir o como si tía Hermione no pareciera una inferí.

Solo quiero decirte que te echo de menos. Lo siento. Te quiero. M.


End file.
